freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Withered Bonnie (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). Withered Bonnie (fully known as Withered Bonnie the Rabbit) is an unlockable character in FNaF World and is a broken down and older incarnation of Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Withered Bonnie's appearance is almost identical to his core series counterpart's but he is smaller. His face (barring his jaw) and the bottom section of his left arm are missing, replaced by wires, while his endoskeleton hand and left foot are exposed, similar to his counterparts left arm, face, hand and left foot. A few tears are on his legs. Attacks Strategy Withered Bonnie is highly useful to bring. Like Freddy, he can inflict normal damage to groups of enemies with Pizza Wheel. Eye Beam can do around 100 damage to an enemy, but can even have a chance to do more than 1,000 damage. However, Eye Beam can really only target the enemy in front of him so in that case, so the ones should place him in the 3rd spot in whatever party so his Eye Beam can target most enemies and even bosses. His best attack ever is Unscrew 2 as unlike Unscrew, it has a half chance to destroy a single random target. This is extremely useful against challengers as the ones can quickly destroy them so the ones can obtain new party members. Gallery Gameplay Withered_bonnie_load.png|Withered Bonnie's loading screen. WBonnieMenu.png|Withered Bonnie in the Character Select Menu. WBonnieMenuBlank.png|Withered Bonnie's icon when not unlocked. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the second "Update 2" teaser. Fnafworld cat.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the Update 2 April Fools teaser. AdventureRainbow.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the fourth Update 2 teaser. Fnafworld 5-13-16.jpg|Withered Bonnie in the fifth and last Update 2 teaser. Trivia *From the second game of the core series, Withered Bonnie appears to be missing his upper endoskeleton jaw, although in FNaF World, Withered Bonnie retains his upper endoskeleton jaw. *Withered Bonnie's idle animation is most likely a reference to his jumpscare from the second core game. *Withered Bonnie's loading screen refers to the Ghost Rider's deadly attack. **However, this only refers to his Eye Beam attack which has a chance of critical hit instead of instant death. **It may also refer to Count Dracula, who can place humans under hypnotic control through eye contact. *Withered Bonnie is one of two animatronics to have different endoskeleton feet, the other being Nightmare Foxy. **Withered Bonnie is also the only withered animatronic to have a endoskeleton foot with three toes. **Interestingly, they are the only ones that share the same attack, Unscrew 2. *His attack animation is directly linked to his Eye Beam attack, which is shown through his eye flashing red. *Withered Bonnie is the only withered animatronic to be available in the demo version. *When battling Withered Bonnie, his arm position and left foot are switched. This is due to the battle sprite being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. **This also happens to Phantom Foxy. Errors *If paid close attention to, his shin clips through his right foot in his attack animation. *His left ear slightly clips through the top left side of his mask in both his idle and attack animation. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Withereds (FW)